No pain no love (Sonadow)
by mephonic
Summary: Summary is inside the story. To lazy to write it again on here. No like Sonadow then bye-bye and also Sonourge on here to!
1. Chapter 1

**No pain no love.**

 **By Mephonic**

 **So before I start I want to say thank you for the people for reading the story and for taking the time to read it. I been doing Sonadow stories for years and slowly lost the taste of it but now I would like to come back to it! I've been reading a comic by Jenny the hedgehog on ViYouTube and I enjoyed it so much! If you wish to read it yourself just send me a note and I'll send it.**

 **Summary: Sonic has been going through some issues with his new lover; Scourge. The two knew each other till birth and the two started dating when they were fifteen but breakup when he turns Fifteen and now with him harassment him and the fact that he can't seem to find the right person. All seems lost with the blue boy…Are is it?**

 **Characters:**

 _Sonic= 18_

 _Tails= 16_

 _Knuckles= 20_

 _Rouge= 23_

 _Shadow= 25_

 _Amy= 16_

 _Mighty= 18_

 _Scourge= 19_

 _Fiona= 18_

 _Eggman= 55_

 _Sally= 19_

 _Ken= 18_

 **Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason there will be sex, drugs. Bullying, death. Etc. If you do not like Sonic Yaoi or the fandom. Please leave and enjoy your day!**

 **Now enough talking! Let's go in!**

Yet a normal day for Sonic as he sets in front of his desk, going through paperwork and trying his best not to scream of the top of his lungs. Don't get him wrong; Sonic loves his job! He gets to help people get back on their feet and put the baddies away but he's been going through some hard times lately. His ex is now the boss is showing off her new boyfriend. Which Sally is a nice girl; the smartest person Sonic knows but she doesn't know when she is being sweet or mean.

The two broke it off because of Sally's father; Max Archion. Had a problem with the fact that his daughter was dating a Bisexual man. Sally fought hard for him but it only adds stress to her, so he let her go and the two remain close friends. Kinda.

Sonic sighs as he watched Sally and Ken kiss and show everyone their happy couple pictures from their time in the countryside. Sonic rolled his eyes as he got up and lifted the building; before leaving, Sonic checked to see what time it was.

2:46

'Crap! I'm late!' He clocked out and ran out the door before telling anyone. Sonic ran down the street towards the bus station. Mobius was a big city and had many transportations that there was no need for Sonic to drive in and out of work; besides he loves to run.

Sonic waited for the bus to arrive. "Man I wish I had my watch…."

"Need to know the time?" Sonic jumped and turn towards the voice. The voice belonged to a tall, dark, handsome hedgehog. He had red stripes on his head and arms, he had red that looked like they could glow in the dark and fur was so dark, a color Sonic never seen. Like pitch black. The older hedgehog watched Sonic as he was holding a book and was leaning against a sign.

"Um...Yeah, that would be great!" The hedgehog looked at his phone. "It's almost 3"

"Man I need to go!" Sonic jumped up and down. The dark one chuckled as the blue boy was acting childish and ill patients. "Going home from school?"

Sonic gave the man a narrow look before laughing loudly. "Na! I work for the Freedom Fighters Tc! It's just my brother gets out and I need to get him soon!"

"Freedom tc? So you're a cop?" Sonic ones again laugh. This time more of a giggle than a laugh; which causes the dark one to smirk. "No...But I did train to be one but our program helps people in away like one. We help people who can't help themselves and help them get out of whatever they're in"

"I see...I work for G.U.N and we also help people...Thought we hunt for the lowest or the low.." Sonic smiled. "My friend Knuckles is starting there! He wanted me to join but I hate the sound of guns…"

The dark one nodded. "I may meet him..What level is he?" Sonic told the man about his friend and his work. "A-level 3?...Not bad for someone who is starting"

"Yeah," Sonic said proudly and not realizing the bus slowly pulled up and the doors swing open which cause him to jump again.

Sonic sighed in relief before checking his pockets. "Hope on or move!" The fat cat was waiting as he watched Sonic went through all his pockets. "I lifted my card at work!"

"Then no getting on!" Sonic began to panic. The next bus would come till late at night and the walk there would take him hours, even if he ran.

The dark one pulled out his card and handed to the driver. "He can use mine...I have a lot of rings on it so that should cover his ride here and back if needed…" The driver looked at the card and shrugged.

Sonic smiled at the dark one and thanked him. Sonic waved through the window as the bus was moving and the dark one smiled and return the wave. Sonic suck in his seat and soon realize that he didn't get his name. When he's asked the driver who it was the fat cat said his name was Shadow. "Shadow…."

Tails waited at the bus stopped outside of school. He smiled when he saw the bus roll by and open the door. "How much do I own?"

"Someone already paid for yours and blue boy back there"

"Huh?" Tails look over and saw Sonic waving to him. The two talked about their day and what happened. Sonic told Tails about the man and how he paid for the ride. Tails giggled as Sonic went on and on about how cute he was. "I bet"

Tails in return told Sonic about a girl who he met in math and how pretty she was and hold nice she was towards him. "So we both had cuties today~"

The both laugh and continued with their conversation. The bus stopped at a nearby dirt road and the two hopped off. The two walk for half an hour before walking towards a small metal house with large airplane pieces and half a track on the other side. Near the house was a beach that had cans and toys around. The two were home.

Later that night Sonic was cooking some pasta before hearing the phone ringing. The phone was an old retro phone and had no caller id. So he answers. "Hello?"

" _Blue baby!_ " Sonic hissed. He remembers that voice. " _How you been?! I haven't seen you since we were little brats!"_

"How did you get my number?" The voice chuckled darkly. " _Sonic am hurt to hear that….We used to be soo close you and me~"_

"HOW?!" He slams his fist on the table. Which causes an echo through the house. Luckily Tails had headphones and was doing homework. " _I called your brother_ "

"Manic wouldn't tell you crap!"

" _Really Sonic? Crap? Shit are we middle schoolers are something?_ " The voice gave a small giggle. " _Besides...Who said it was 'Manic' that gave me your number?_ " Sonic remain still. His heart was racing. " _Cute kid, where you get him? Fang?"_

"How did you?..."

" _Listen babe, as much as I love for you to keep asking me shit. I want some answers."_ Sonic lean against the wall. "Like what?"

" _Like the fact you didn't wait for me when I went to jail!_ " Sonic rolled his eyes. "We were teenagers and last time I checked we broke up!"

" _Still! Shit blue! We grew up together!...Hey, remember when we used to trick people into thinking we were twins? You the good twin and me the evil one! HAHA! I remember how Sonia looked when her friends lifted her_!"

"Scourge...What do you want?" The voice was quiet. For a while, Sonic thought he hung up but then he heard breathing. " _I want us back…"_

"What?!"

" _The old days blue~...You and me! Against the world! Like we used to!"_ Sonic gave a small giggle. He really thought that he would come back to him? "Sorry but no"

" _WHAT?!"_

"Scourge it was fun and all but I changed"

" _So I heard...Working in the big city working as...What do you call it? Freedom Fighters?_ " Sonic's eyes widen. " _Just because you got a nice job and a nice place doesn't make you different blue!"_

"Good bye!" He hanged up the phone. He watched the phone for a minute. The thought races his head. How did he knew Tails? How did he knew where he worked? How did he knew his number? He was well known for his work but still! How did Scourge know; who is all the way on Christmas island, Knew about his work? Something didn't seem right and he needed to find out.

"SONIC THE DINNER!" Sonic blinked and saw smoke coming out of the pot. He moves the pot over and saw the noodles burned and black. He looked at his brother and gave a small weak smile. "Chili dogs?"

Shadow sat in the club, waiting for his friend. He couldn't help but think about that boy. He was so nice and sweet. The thought of him made him warm but not for lust but for something else. Something better than a one night stand.

"Hey Shadow~" Shadow turn to see a female white bat standing near him. Her outfit was a black combat outfit that covers not just her body but her face. She pull the mask off; which messed up her hair and sat near Shadow. "Nice suit….You look like an old man."

"I would say the same...Why are you wearing that? You knew we were going out" The bat sighs as she orders her drink. "I know!...But I been looking for the Eggman for a month now!...I can't seem to find him!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Eggman is a joke!...I meet him a couple of times...I don't understand why he's on the watch!"

The bat finishes her drink. "Wow! Love the drank Tiara~" Shadow huffed. "Rouge!"

Rouge giggled as she orders another drink. " Chill Shadow...I've been under cover for a while now! I need a drink…." She hand Shadow a folder. Shadow unfolded the folder and was shocked to see what's inside.

Eggman used to work for Max Archion but was fired when he found out that Eggman stole some of his work and used it to sell on the black market. Eggman has been working for dealers here and there and has made a big name for himself. He even killed off some of the higher up men and took over their gangs. He has no side against humans or furries and has been on the watch for many years.

Shadow readied through the folder front to back and none of it spoke to his family or friends." So….He works for the humans?"

Rouge shook her head. "And that's the weird part...He works for no one! He hates furries and humans! He does seem to care about anything!"

Shadow snarled. "So? None of the people we deal with are" Rouge nodded in agreement. "True, but the difference is that they have their group...He doesn't"

Shadow throw the folder back at Rouge. "Fine...I may get into this….So what does he do? Sell drugs? Pimp hookers? Sell organs?"

"Yes, Yes, And yes but he does metal work too….Kinda weird ones, which is why his one the watch l-" A bill was slammed on the table which cause the two to jump. The cat woman stared at the two with a narrow look. "Oh….My bill…"

"Yeah!" The woman growled as she showed the two the bill that was overdue for months. Rouge pull out her pockets as she was looking for money. She turns towards Shadow, giving him a sad puppy dog look. Shadow sighs and pays for the bill.

The next morning Sonic and Tails both were getting ready for the day. Tails was wearing his red and blue school's uniform while Sonic just put on a pair of black pants and a tight green shirt. The two walk to the bus stop and waited for an hour before the bus showed up. The two remain quiet through the whole ride. Tails tried to make small talk but Sonic didn't listen. He was so scared and angry with the whole issue. The fact that his ex; who's an old criminal did not sit well with him. He knew Manic would never tell him and Sonia is too busy with her love life to even talk to him, let alone Scourge. So who do it?

The bus stopped and Tails got off. Sonic watched as his little brother walk inside the school. Truth be told, he was happy that his brother was capable of going to a private school. The school was well-known for the students and colleges that offer free enrollment but sadly for Sonic, there was a catch. He would have to let his brother move somewhere far away and that would break his and Tails heart.

Sonic went inside the building and made it to his desk. Next to his was his friend Vector who was playing a game on his phone. "Dude!"

He looked up and blink. "What? It's just a betting game!...Not even real!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Right...So what's new?" Vector places his phone down and pulls up folders from his laptop. "Nothing much...Just some hearing from people from the island and stuff…"

"Hearing?" Vector send the folder to Sonic and handed him some paper. "Yeah, just some people wanting to leave the place"

"Are some from Christmas?" Vector shook his head. "Na just parts near it...Oh! That's right! You used to live on that island didn't ya?"

Sonic smiled. He did miss his home but the place was bad, really bad. There was no hope for him there and the only reason his siblings were there was because Manic had to finish his degree and his sister had a boyfriend there. Beside that he didn't have a reason for worrying about it.

Sonic pulled out his laptop and readied the folders. "So where's Sal?"

"Off to a meeting...Some dude name 'Eggman' is trying to buy out the place mat that we been eyeing on"

Sonic burst out laughing. "EGGMAN?! What kind of name is that?!" Vector shed the boy down. "He's for real! G.U.N has been on his tail for years!...In fact, a soldier will be here soon. Guarding the building the next couple of months"

Sonic whipped tears off his eyes as he slowly stopped laughing. "Yeah...Who is it?" Vector shrugged and went back on finishing his game. Sonic rolled his eyes as he kept reading the paper.

Shadow stood outside some building in the middle of the streets. The building was big and had bright red colors around it. The signs said F.F.B which Shadow found it stupid. He throw the paper away as he walk inside. The area had many window which made the room bright and the color from the inside had a goldish color. In the middle of the room was a big round desk and inside the desk was a black cat with dark green eyes and a red dress. She was so busy writing down numbers and making calls that she seem to didn't notice that Shadow was standing near the desk.

Shadow clear his throat and slowly tapped the woman's shoulder. "Miss?"

The cat smiled and place the phone down. "Hello Hakfhokdhfklas!" Shadow eyes widen. Not knowing the language, he tried looking around to find someone else. "Um...Is there someone else?" The woman blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. "I am soo sorry! I thought you were from the north!"

"No…" Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. Not knowing what to say or do. "I am from G.U.N…."

"Oh! Right! Please follow the stairs and you should go to desk B! He will show you around. Normally our ceo would do that but she's not here right now!" Shadow nodded and followed the stairs.

The stairs lead him to a larger room that had ten desk on each side of the room. All which are empty and had no one in sight. Shadow looked around and saw Someone under one the desk. Shadow walk near the desk to see a man's behind; a nice behind. Shadow lean on the desk before tapping on his back. "Hello?"

The person jumps and was revised to be the blue boy. "Who is it?!" The boy blushed when he saw the dark man again. "You!?"

"Me" Shadow smirked as he saw the boy fixing his quills and clothes. "Sorry...I dropped my phone…" The boy one blushed. Shadow chuckled. "May I sit?"

"Yes!" Shadow pulled out a chair from under and sat down. The two stare at each other for a bit. "So?..."

Shadow snapped. "Right! I am Shadow, I have no middle name and I can't tell you my last name for reason. I am here because someone from the watch may be planning on attacking this building and it's banking"

"You mean Eggman?" Sonic giggled as he said the name.

Shadow nodded. "He maybe planning on sealing or attacking...We do not know but we do plan on fixing the problem and hunting down this man. Not to worry he is not near the city at this moment. We ask if we have copies of your banks and numbers so we know if he did took anything but as of right now he hasn't" Shadow pulled out a small comport chip and handed to Sonic. "We have done a double background check on everyone and we would like if you do a drug test on them"

Sonic looked at the chip before putting it away. "Okay, but we are pretty much clean…"

"Yes…" Shadow explain the rest to Sonic. Explaining that he would be here every day and be on the lookout for Eggman or anything. "And all we need to do is have a meeting with your CEO"

Sonic frown. "Yeah...Sal's at the bank…"

Shadow lean back. "Okay, I can wait…" Sonic's stomach started to growl. "Sorry.."

Shadow smiled. "We could eat? I know a good place that's down the road" Sonic nodded and the two walked towards the stairs. "Before we go..What is your name again?"

"Sonic" The two smiled as they headed down to lunch together.


	2. Chapter 2

**No pain no love: Chapter 1**

 **By Mephonic**

 _ **So before I start I want to stay thank you for the people for reading the story and for taking the time to read it. I been doing Sonadow stories for years and slowly lost the taste of it but now I would like to come back to it! I've been reading a comic by Jenny the hedgehog on ViYouTube and I enjoyed it so much! If you wish to read it yourself just send me a note and I'll send it.**_

 **Summary:** _Sonic has been going through some issues with his new lover; Scourge. The two knew each other till birth and the two started dating when they were tithteen but breakup when he turn Fiffteen and now with him harassment him and the fact that he can't seem to find the right person. All seems lost with the blue boy…Are is it?_

 **Characters:**

 _Sonic= 18_

 _Tails= 16_

 _Knuckles= 20_

 _Rouge= 23_

 _Shadow= 25_

 _Amy= 16_

 _Mighty= 18_

 _Scourge= 19_

 _Fiona= 18_

 _Eggman= 55_

 _Sally= 19_

 _Ken= 18_

 **Warnings:** _This story is rated M for a reason there will be sex, drugs. Bullying, death. Etc. If you do not like Sonic Yaoi or the fandom. Please leave and enjoy your day!_

 _ **Now enought talking! Lets go in!**_

Tails stood in the hallway as he saw his brother waving good bye. He waved back as the bus rode off. He frowns when he saw his brother leaving him without a word. He normally talks about the day and what they plan next week but today he just seems off. Too off.

Tails sigh as he continued to walk through the halls. The halls had no walls and had lockers on the outside. Which Tails hated for two reasons; one is that he gets cold during fall and winner and two is that people run around and talked to each other. Mainly about him.

"Is that Sonic's brother?"

"Na he's not really his **brother!"**

"Yeah! What kind of hot cake would want him as a brother?~" Girls giggled as Tails walked by. His brother was the city's top worker and a known hero. While Tails is just a smart ass kid that never shuts his mouth.

"Hey, Tails!" A pink hedgehog waved to him, She was wearing a red dress with a blue over coat. Her quills were short but were also slide back and on top of it was a red hair clip of a blue bird. "How are you today?!"

"F-Fine…" Tails couldn't take his eyes away from her's. Her green light eyes shiny through the light and her safe pink lips puffing up and ready to be kissed. Yes, he had a crush on her but the sad part is- "So how's your brother?! Did he sleep on his right or on his stomach?!"

She liked his brother.

"Oh….Um...Right?..."

"YES!" She jumped up and down which showed her white panties. Tails blushed and looked away. "That means my spell works! What did he say?!"

"Good morning?" She hummed. "Really?...Hmm...Maybe dance to the right?" The bell rang and the students started the rush into class. "Oh no! Rush hour! See ya at lunch!"

"Y-Yeah…" Tails waved to her as she slides through the groups. Tails knew he wouldn't be with her. She is head over heels in love with his brother and even though it bugged him, he also knew that it wasn't his brother's fault. He didn't even notice the girl till he came over to the school to stop a mother from beating a father up.

Tails liked Amy and always will but he knew that she wanted a hero and that wasn't him. "Better hurry!" He headed over to the upper class that was held outside near the gates. His teacher was a tree lover and loved to fill the sun on her skin. Which Tails was okay with if it wasn't for the fact that it was all the way at the end of the school.

Tails made it to the group. As Students stare at him as he gave a small sorry and sat down at the back. Where he daydreams.

Sally sat in the meeting room; waiting to meet her bankers and talk about the money problem. She wasn't really happy with her father's task in calling out the bank and the people in it. She sometimes feels ashamed for her father's action but at the same time, she also understands him. Since her mother died and her brother ran away from home she couldn't help but worry about him.

The doors open and two humans and one bat walk in. The bat was wearing a G.U.N suit with a gun to her side. Sally's eyes widen as the two humans sat down. "Hello miss Sally! I am Bill and this is Mark! We are here to talk about your law work and your workers"

Sally lower her eyes and lean in towards her chair. "My papers are clear and my workers have been trained. If you wish to check on my work then please do! My father will show the papers that were made in city hall and s-"

A blond human by the man of Bill shook his head. "My lady we are not here to attack your work!...We work for G.U.N….And we seem to have problems that you have"

"What do you mean?" The dark hair human hand her a folder. Inside was paper and pictures of a fat man with orange hair and dark blue glasses. "This is Eggman...His code name….We normally don't do this but it seems he's been in your database"

Sally took a long look at him. It was the same man that her father fired. He was fired for many reasons but one was when he was fighting Sonic and told the whole base that he was gay. Which causes problems between her father and her. "What did he do?"

"He seems to be going through some of your folders and took some things…."

"What kind of things?..." She pulled out some papers and notice some numbers on them. Not normal numbers. Street numbers. "I don't understand?..."

"He been trying to find someone and we really don't know who or why but we believe he been paid by someone…..Who we don't know at the moment but we ask if you don't use folders on your network"

Sally's eyes widen. Most of the streets she knows. Somewhere her friends and other where her family members. "Understood."

"In fact, we asked….If you don't use your network" Sally's looked at the blond man long and hard. "You're joking?"

"Yes...No, we are not"

"How can we help people if we can't read their f-" The dark haired man pulled out more papers. Each with different numbers. "...I-I'll think of something…"

"Thank you." The blond man smiled as he got up. "Before we leave we must ask if we can speak with your top team members….And also we ask for drug test"

"W-What?! Why?!" The dark haired man stood up and spoke up. "Because we believe that the person who hired Eggman has been selling Emerald"

"Emerald?...What's that?" The blond man and the bat both walk towards the door as the dark hair man open the door for them. "Shadow will tell you the rest….In the meantime, you need to tell your workers to shut down their laptops, phones, whatever for the remainder of the month...We will see you till then" The three lifted the room. Leaving Sally alone.

She walked back and forward trying the think of a way to fix this. She knew of Eggman past since he started working for them but she didn't know about the drug dealers and banking. She slides against the wall. She couldn't tell her father about this. He would be pissed but then again, she couldn't let her friends be in danger. She has to make a choice but in the end, it's also her father's.

" _Sally?"_ A loud voice came out of nowhere. Sally thought it was the humans but when she looked at her phone. She saw her boyfriend at the end. "Hello Ken? Why are you calling me?"

" _You mean the other way around"_

"Me? You called me?" Sally gave a small giggle. "I guess I butt called you"

Ken laugh on the other end. " _I see! I guess I_ -"

"BUT! Before you go! Can you come to dinner with me and my father?" Sally listen closely as she heard him hissed _. "Sadly I'm not sure….He doesn't really care about me that much…"_

"Please KEN!...I need help"

" _What's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you later...Just please come!" Sally listen closely. She couldn't hear his voice or his breath. She was about to call it off before she heard him sigh. " _Okay…"_

"GREAT! DINNER AT OLD ZEE AND IT'S AT SEVEN! BYE! LOVE YA!" She hung up the phone before he could tell her bye. She leans her hair against the wall as she watched the people down below go by. She gave a small smile and sighs.

Sonic and Shadow laugh as they walked back to the building. Sonic was laughing because Shadow made a face to the man who was flirting with their waitresses and Shadow was laughing at Sonic because he never drank coffee before and when he tried it he spit it on the man's shoes.

Sonic and Shadow both sat in the waiting room as they finish their ice cream. "Man I never seen a man scared!"

"You? I never saw a man pissed!" Sonic laugh harder as the two were recalling the event that happens not an hour ago. "Man….Thanks for the lunch by the way!"

Shadow smirked. "I told you I would buy if you tried coffee" Sonic made a face and stick his tongue out. "And I never will!"

"For a fast guy you sure have weird taste~" Sonic shrug his shoulder as he finishes his ice cream. "I never liked the taste"

"Then what do you like?"

"Tea, Juice, Milk, s-" Sonic stopped when he saw Shadow giving him a look. "What?"

"You have a tongue like a child. "Shadow smirked as Sonic was throwing a fit. The two laughed and talked for hours. Shadow was calm and was shocked about to. He never really liked talking to people. Normally when he wanted a one night stand all he had to do was give a look and then they were down.

The two spend half of the day talking and laughing that the two hardly got the work down. Luckily they got it down beforehand and just been chilling for the remainder of the time. "So you never cooked?"

Shadow shrugs his shoulder. "I been busy working and Rouge can only heat up food which I guess that counts…"

"No man….Home cook meals are my deal!...Maybe I can cook for you? I can make a pretty good chili dog!"

Shadow shook his head. "That's okay"

"You sure? What meal do you love?" Shadow looked up and thought long and hard. He couldn't remember the last time he ate something he likes, let alone something he loves. " Ramen noodles?"

"Really? You from the north as well?"

"Oh no!...I did train there thought. Nice place, weird stuff though….Are you from the north?"

"Somewhere around there….My father was born there and then he moved to Christmas Island and met my mom"

Shadow nodded. "My father's was born in the north, though he was not born on the islands. He lived in the hills and the cold."

Sonic smiled. "So you have two dads?" Shadow smiled fade and he turns his head towards the window. "Yeah….My blood father was Black Doom...He was a nobleman and my other father...Died when I turned sixteen…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sonic places his hand on Shadows. "My parents died in the war between humans and furries….My father got shot in the eye and my mother was raped and died from organ failure…"

Sonic eyes started to tear up. He wiped away a tear. Shadow watched as he got himself together. Sonic gave a smile. "So weird…This day I mean!"

"Yeah…" The two looked at each other. Sonic couldn't look away from Shadow's eyes. There were so red and different. He didn't even know someone with red eyes like his. It made him more beautiful than he already is.

And Shadow couldn't stop staring at Sonic's smile. It was welcoming and warm. Like a cover that wants to warm you up from the cold. He could look at that smiles for days.

The two held each other hands and was slowly leaning in. Their lips for moments away as they slowly open their eyes to see….

A small bee child staring at them with awed. "Hey" The two let go of each other hands and looked away. The child gave a small awed before walking towards the door. Vector walked down stairs and was looking under and over a desk. "Hey, Sonic! Have you seen a small child?! I told my roommate I would watch him!"

"Um...Yeah, but shouldn't he be in school?"

"What are you talking about? School let out about half an hour ago" Vector walk out the door as he kept looking for the child. Sonic's eyes widen as he slowly turns towards the clock.

3:33

Sonic let out a loud yell before running out the building. He rushed over to the bus stop to see an old human standing near it. "Sir did the bus lifted?!"

The human nodded his head. "Yes, it did! Learn how to tell time rat!" The human walked away as he was mumbling some words under his breath.

Sonic began to panic. He began going back and forward around the sign. He couldn't run there and he couldn't drive there. He couldn't call his friends since none of them knew how to drive. He was about to scream till he heard a loud hunk.

"Huh?" He turns around to see Shadow in a silver army car that was big enough for five people and more. The car was low but also had big wheels which made it go by fast and on the side was G.U.N. "Hope in"

Sonic gave a big smile and hopped in the car. The two looked at each other. "So where to?"

"School of Art!" Shadow nodded and started the car. He pushed the gas and drive on out. He was driving faster than normal and Sonic was pretty sure he was going ten times fast than the speed limit but he didn't care.

Tails sat in his classroom. He waited outside and even text his brother. He knew something was wrong when he didn't see his brother on the bus. He would have gone home himself but he didn't know if he was there or not. He called the job but no one was there to answer. He sighs as he was finishing up his homework.

"Are you done?" He looked up towards the voice and was shocked to see who it was. The girl had dark red fur with brown hair with a yellow bow. Her red dress was too short and her white shirt was too tight but what made him look at her was her eyes. Her light blue eyes. "My name is Fiona...We talked the other day?"

"Y-Yeah!" He kept looking at her as she walked closer to him. "Thanks for your help the other day...Math is so hard!"

Tails blush as she leans close to his desk. Her C cup breast popped out of the shirt. Which Tails couldn't help but look. "A-Anytime!" His voice started to crack.

"Maybe I can help you?"

"H-How?!" She giggled as she

leans closer to him. "I can help you lay lose and be cool…..If you want that?"

"M-Maybe…" His phone began to buzz. When he looked at the number he growled. "Sonic…."

"Your bro?" He nodded. "That's too bad.I wanted to play with you a little more~" Tails nodded and grabbed all of his things. He was heading towards the door before turning back toward her. "Do you still have the stuff I gave you?"

"Yea! I'll be at your house this Sunday...And sorry for not calling ya...My friend was using the phone~" Tails nodded before leaving the girl alone.

 **There you go! And the fact for this story is that this takes places around 300 years and so most of the lands were torn apart by some force. I will tell more about later on but you need to know is that humans and furries don't always get along and also Emeralds are drugs in the story! So have fun and have a wishful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No pain no love.**

 **By Mephonic**

 **So before I start I want to say thank you for the people for reading the story and for taking the time to read it. I been doing Sonadow stories for years and slowly lost the taste of it but now I would like to come back to it! I've been reading a comic by Jenny the hedgehog on ViYouTube and I enjoyed it so much! If you wish to read it yourself just send me a note and I'll send it.**

 **Summary: Sonic has been going through some issues with his new lover; Scourge. The two knew each other till birth and the two started dating when they were fifteen but breakup when he turns Fifteen and now with him harassment him and the fact that he can't seem to find the right person. All seems lost with the blue boy…Are is it?**

 **Characters:**

 _Sonic= 18_

 _Tails= 16_

 _Knuckles= 20_

 _Rouge= 23_

 _Shadow= 25_

 _Amy= 16_

 _Mighty= 18_

 _Scourge= 19_

 _Fiona= 18_

 _Eggman= 55_

 _Sally= 19_

 _Ken= 18_

 **Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason there will be sex, drugs. Bullying, death. Etc. If you do not like Sonic Yaoi or the fandom. Please leave and enjoy your day!**

 **Now enough talking! Let's go in!**

Sally sighed as the rain from outside started to get worse and worse. She checked the time and saw that it's already pasted seven. She huffed as she played her phone and was watching the time over and over again. Ken watched her carefully as she send another text.

"Sally girl….It's only be an hour…" Sally huffed and turn to him. "Yes….An hour! He should be here by now! This is a big deal! This is about the base….Our work…..People's jobs…."

"I know but…." Ken patted her hand gently. "Just wait okay?...Maybe something happen?"

"….I hope so….Since we are here want to eat already?"

"Please" As Ken pleased the two laughed as they stare into each other's eyes. Sally smiled and gave a loving kiss before the two order their food.

Meanwhile, back at the base the building was dark and all the lights were all out and no one but one was still inside. The light shine in the lower part of the building. the lower floor had deemed lights and hardly no one goes inside but something awaits inside the room; the being was sitting in a chair. Wearing a dark lad coat and a hat to cover their faces.

"Where is he?!" The being whispers under his breath.

"I am here Ivo…" The man jumped from his seat and landed on the floor "MAX! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING MY REAL NAME?!"

Max acorn rolled his eyes. "please! No one is here…." The man sat back into his chair. "Besides…. It's better than saying your awful name!...That name has cause my family trouble!"

"Please Max! I made my name for myself….and speaking of names….Why is my name all over the news lately….Saying that I took some data from you?!"

"…..Ivo I know about the deal…." Eggman eyes widen and he let out a sickly smile. "I see….So how did you found out?"

"Your old members….I can't let this happen!" Eggman pulled out a cigarettes from his pocket and slowly started to play with his match. "I can't let you take the boy…I-I'll pay you! Just leave him be!..."

"Funny….Last I heard you were soooo mad to hear that your baby girl was dating a boy who plays for both sides" He slowly led up his smoke and took a deep breath. "Look….I get it…..You don't want people to know that you used to work for the underground….And I get that! Really! But come on Max! The guy who asked me to get him is a dear friend of mine….And when I mean dear. I mean DEAR! So just give the boy up!"

"I can't! This is something different! It's not like am stealing rings or giving data to gangs!...This is kidnapping!"

"So?" He took a puff of the smoke. "Just play it off! It's no big deal really! The boy won't be missed and I'll even pay you for the trouble!"

"….I'm sorry….But I can't….Not now….The old me would say yes in a heartbeat…..But no" Eggman let out a long sigh. He rise from his seat. "Max I'll level with you….This is not something I can't stop….If you want to try and stop me then fine! But know this….I will get that boy and if I have to cut you done then I will…..I'll kill your data plan, steal your rings! Hell! I'll even go after your family!...But know this! You had a choice in the matter…..And you blew it up!"

Eggman slam the door before leaving the poor man behind. Max got on his knees and started to pray."….I am sorry hon…I made our children's lives hell….But I will fix this!...I will!" He pulled out his phone and saw the texts, missed calls, and voicemail's in his box. He sighs as he got up and lifted the base with the lights on.

The morning sun set over the window of Tails's bed. He eyes slowly open. "Man….Thank goodness for the weekend…." He rose up and let out a big stretch. He slowly made his way into the kitchen were a big bowl of oatmeal was waiting with Sonic. Sonic looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey bro!"

"Morning…" He sat down and slowly eat his meal. "What's the deal for today?"

"Shadow ask if it was okay if he can join us for today!" Tails looked up and gave an odd look. "Why asked us both? Besides on the weekend we run!"

"I know but….Something is….Off…" Tails didn't know what he mean and when he looked past him and saw the phone unplug. "….Why is the phone unplug?"

"Oh!...Um….I just thought we should get a new phone!"

"A new phone?"

"Yep!" Tails looked at Sonic closely. His eyes were widen and had a mixed of something. Something weird….Like something he never seen before. "I also think we should get new phones as well!"

"New? But my cellphone is fine! I only had it for one year!"

"Yeah but its old!" Tails thought for a moment before agreeing. "GREAT! I'll get things done and I'll let Shadow know!"

Tails smiled as he finish his meal. But the feeling in his bones were still there and he wasn't sure why.

Shadow picked the two up and headed towards the city. It was less stressful and more crowded then normal but it was fine for the two. The three made it to the mall and went over to the tech shop. "Sonic I have to go look at things…I'll be back"

"K!" Sonic looked around and saw a female rat standing near the T.V. " Um…Miss?"

"Yes sir?"

"I am looking for new phones….Two cells and one old timely one?" The woman didn't seem like she understood the last part. "Old timely?"

"Um Tails…How about you look around at the cells okay? Pick one out and sell the other at the desk" Tails blinked. "But….My old number will be removed"

"I-I know…But new phone new number right?" Tails eyes narrow. "Okay…." Tails walked off leaving Sonic and the woman talking.

Tails looked high and low till he found a small phone. "Just like Shadow's!" Before grabbing it another hand touched it which made him and the person jumped. "Fiona?'

"Tails~" The girl was wearing a black leather top with black banging pants and a yellow bow in her hair. Her face was covered in light dark makeup and dark yellow rings on each side of her ear. Tails blushed and slowly move back. "Um…N-Neat clothes"

"Thanks!...Nice shirt" He looked down and saw that he was wearing one of the old uniforms from last years with the same black pants. "T-Thanks!"

"White really is your color…But um…" She lean in close and whisper in his ear. " _I think black would look better on you~"_

Tails face turn red. He shook his head wildly and let out a small laugh. "T-Thanks…" Fiona looked at his hand and saw the small new phone. "Getting a phone?"

Tails looked down and saw his phone. "Um….Yeah! I'm thinking about getting the lady bug phone! It has data, face time, and lots of app! It's even water proof too!"

Fiona lean on the desk and smiled. "Cute"

"The things about is…I have to get a new number and I hate doing that…." Fiona's face widen a bit. She stood up and stared at Tails. "Even the house phone?..."

"Yeah…Sorry! I know you have to call me about math and school work but my brother wants to do this out of the blue and I-" She place her hand over his mouth. "Listen….Why not give me your old phone…That way you can call me when you have yours~"

"B-But Sonic told me to sell it" She rolled her eyes and lean on his chest. "Please….The best they can do is give you ten rings!...I can give you full price and then some….If you want~"

Tails thought long and hard. He didn't want to just sell it to anyone but then again Fiona is right and he really wanted more money but selling his old phone to her is just weird….

"Please?"

Then again she was hot.

"Okay" He hand her the phone. "But let me delete some of my w-"Fiona took the phone out of his hand and handed him the card. "I can do it~" She winked at him as she slowly walked off. "Bye~"

Tails heart started to race. His face led up red and his eyes were open so wide that he could see the world! He looked down at his clothes and sighs. Yep he looks like a nerd….

An hour pasted and the two were done. Sonic order an old cortelco phone pretty cheap and the two had their phone renumber and everything. As they were walking Tails couldn't help but stare at Sonic. His style of clothes was so….Cool! Most of his clothes were pretty girly but it looks so much better on him. No one really even knows that the clothes he wears are from the girl lines.

His sweater covered most of his body and his pants were so tight that you can see everything! Whiles Tails look like he came back from school; which is no lie since they are his old school clothes. "Man! I got ink on my white sweater!"

Tails looked over and saw one store that had the styles as Fiona's. "Why not buy a new one!? Look there's a store! We can go look there!"

Sonic looked over at the store. The store was…Nice. It had dark clothes and tight leather clothes all over. The people walking in and out look like they were street walkers. Sonic looked at Tails and back. "I'm not sure…I mean it's just a sweater…Not even my good one…"

"I know but winner is coming soon and we could use some new outfits!" Sonic looked back at Tails again. "I don't know…"

"Please Sonic!...I-I really need new clothes…..Please?" Tails eyes were pleased. Sonic stared at him before letting out a big sigh. "…Fine but nothing crazy!"

"THANK YOU!" Tails grabbed his hands and race inside the store with Sonic behind.

Meanwhile Shadow was outside the mall talking on the phone. "Yes…..I understand….I'll see you then…..Bye…" Shadow hanged up his phone and sighs. He watched at the people walk pasted in.

Shadow lifted himself up and slowly made his way to the mall but was stopped by his friend Rouge and something holding her bags. "Hey Shadow~"

"Rouge?...What are you doing here?" She threw upen her arms and spin around. "Shopping! I am done with the undercover work! YAY!"

Shadow smirked. "I see…..And who's holding your bag of goods?" Rouge looked over and huffed. "The new guy…"

He bags of clothes fell onto the floor and the person who was holding them held onto her shoulder and shaking her. "NEW GUYS?! MY CODE NAME IS KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES! I am sick and tired of you getting my name wrong! And when am I going to go on real deal trips! And not these…SHOPPING MALL! I join G,U.N to find gold and history! Not deals!"

Rouge turn to Shadow with sad eyes. "See….I kinda wish am still undercover!" Shadow giggled at the two. "But the worse part I got turn down!"

"Hah!" Knuckles laughed loudly which cause everyone to stare and looked at the odd man. "….WHAT AROUND YOU LOOKING AT!"

The people ran off which cause Knuckles to laugh more. Rouge face palm herself and Shadow to smirked. "Anyway…..Turns out we got this new code thing and it sucks!"

"So I heard…" Shadow mumbled. "So anyway I have to go met the C.E.O tomorrow and I hate that…."

"Why? Normally you want this done as soon as you can" Shadow looked down and rubbed his quills. "Yeah but something happen…"

"What?"

"I-" Shadow look up and saw an angle with hellfire around him. Sonic walk through the mall with a dark red crop tope with flames around it and dark tight leather pants that showed him then he can show. Shadow was both happy and anger at the idea. It was amazing cuz Sonic looks amazing and it was bad because shit heads would turn and look him up and down.

Which was not a good thing.

"Hey Sonic….What are you wearing?!" Knuckles look up and down on him; not with lust but with degusted. "Not your style man!"

Sonic sighs. "I know! But Tails wanted to try it out and I told him yes and…..Yeah…" Knuckles grin and looked around. "Where is that little egghead! I haven't seen him in a while!"

Sonic cross his arms. "The clothes he wanted was too…..Much! I made him take it off!"

"Why not tell him not to buy the clothes then if it was bad?" Sonic looked down and shook his head. "I tried but he bought the clothes with his own money…..That he got from the tech store…"

"And?" The two asked.

"….It was close to 259 rings!" Both Knuckles and Shadow's eyes widen. "I know! When I asked how he got that much he said he sold it to a good price….But still! Mine was like…..Less then 20 rings!"

Knuckles shrug his shoulder. "Who knows…."

 **Okay…..I did not knew this was going to get some readers….I AM SORRY! I been so busy with school and…..SCHOOL! That I have no time nor will power to do this! And when I did I couldn't think of a good part! So I will try and make more of this!...Key word is try! But as you can see….I need a beta reader….I did had one but I haven't readied from her in a while and I don't really have time to find one….If you want to help that would be sooooo great! I will be able to write and do more Sonadow stories if I have help….Anyway thanks for reading! Have a wishful day!**


End file.
